Autumn
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: kau tau, bagian menyakitkan dari sebuah kisah adalah.. kesalah fahaman! musim pertama dari kisah, autumn.


**Nagisa bukan tidak tau kalau saat itu udara sedang berada dipuncak keekstreman. Dia tidak sengaja mendengarnya diacara berita yang ia tonton pagi tadi. Tapi Nagisa tak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya sendiri. Bahkan Nagisa tidak yakin jiwanya masih berada disana. Kaki itu melangkah pelan. Dan ketika tangannya menyentuh pembatas jembatan yang terasa dingin saat ia pegang, matanya menemukannya. Riak kecil dibawah sana nampak merengek mengundangnya untuk ikut berbaur bersama mereka. Perlahan masih dengan kekosongan, bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Bagi Nagisa Shiota, melompat dimalam itu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu©Yusei Matsui**

 **Autumn**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta**

Jepang, 7 tahun yang lalu…

Nagisa tersentak saat tangan itu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk menghindari efek terkejut dari tubuh mungilnya. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah berbingkai merah didepannya. ia diam disana beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah perasaan lega membuncah dari dadanya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan, tangan itu mendekapnya pelan. Perlahan semakin mengeratkan diri.

"Kar..ma.." Ucap Nagisa lirih ditengah isakannya. Ia bisa merasa Karma semakin mempererat pelukannya. Karma sendiri memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menemukan emosinya. Mendengar isakan sang sahabat membuatnya merasa marah. Entah apa yang membuatnya paling marah. Kenyataan ia terlambat datang kah? Atau kenyataan bahwa ia tak sempat membunuh siapapun itu yang telah membuat biru langit didekapannya sepecah ini? Entahlah. Karma menggertakkan giginya.

"Sshh.. tidak apa-apa.. kau sudah aman, Nagisa.. tidak apa-apa.." Gumam Karma mencoba menenangkan. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, Karma.." Bisik Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Nagisa benar kali ini. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Karma tau itu! Tapi demi dewa, Nagisa tidak boleh selamanya menganggap kenyataan seperti itu bukan?

"Ibuku..mereka menangkapnya. Aku..dia mengubah..ku.. aku tidak.."

"Nagisa, tenanglah..semua baik-baik saja sekarang." Karma memotong igauan Nagisa. Karma tau pointnya.

 _Nagisa Shiota, dikabarkan menghilang seminggu setelah ditemukannya antidote yang mencegah sensei mereka meledak. Tepat saat kelas 3-E akan mengadakan perayaan atas kelulusan mereka. Tapi Nagisa tak pernah muncul dipintu kelas itu. Bahkan sampai seminggu setelahnya, tak ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Ritsu tak bisa menemukannya karena handphone Nagisa entah mengapa nampak seperti menghilang dari radarnya. Sampai akhirnya minggu ketiga setelahnya, Ritsu berhasil melacak keberadaan seseorang yang paling erat hubungannya dengan Nagisa, Shiota Hiromi. Dengan bantuan Koro sensei, ke 27 murid itu sampai ditempat itu. sebuah bangunan tua yang nampak usang dan tak terawat. Tanpa perhitungan, mereka segera melesat dan menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Hiromi Shiota berdiri didampingi beberapa orang berjas lab putih. Ditengah-tengah itu, sosok mungil dengan mata tertutup tengah terbaring lemas. Dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang, Nagisa Shiota berteriak kesakitan saat dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sekitar enam jarum suntik menusuknya dititik yang berbeda. Koro sensei tanpa memperhitungkan resiko, menerjang orang orang tersebut. Isogai segera menghubungi polisi sedang murid-murid lainnya mengamankan hasil tangkapan senseinya. Karma- dibantu beberapa anak lainnya segera membebaskan Nagisa. Ketika Nagisa berhasil bebas dari belenggu itu, Karma mendudukkannya. Ia segera tahu bahwa Nagisa masih tidak ada disana. Ia memutuskan untuk berbisik kepada Nakamura. Karma tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Nagisa. tidak setelah ia melihat penampilan Nagisa didepannya. Rambut terurai dan sebuah dress. Nakamura melakukan seperti yang diintruksikan Karma. Setelah beberapa saat Nakamura menghela nafas dan menatap sendu sosok biru didepannya._

 _"Kau benar, Karma. Wanita itu..merubah Nagisa menjadi anak perempuan." Gumam Nakamura. Karma mengepalkan tangannya._

Dan sekarang Nagisa menangis dipelukannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Karma menjauhkan dirinya dari Nagisa. ia menunduk untuk bisa menatap manik biru itu.

"Nagisa, dengarkan aku..kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Ia menatap manik yang biasanya berkilat jahil itu menatapnya serius. Nagisa tau Karma bersungguh sungguh. Kemudian Nagisa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Dan semua berjalan normal. Nagisa harus belajar menjadi wanita dari para teman-temannya. Nagisa masih bermain bersama teman laki-lakinya. Dan Nagisa masih diam disana. Matanya dan hatinya terkait dalam surai merah yang selalu bersamanya. Nagisa tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Karma terhadapnya. Tapi Nagisa sendiri tak cukup berani untuk mengakui perasaannya. Nagisa tetap disana. Berjalan bersama Karma, membahas apapun yang menurut mereka menarik. Karma tidak akan meninggalkan Nagisa. Tidak akan. Dan Nagisa mempercayai kalimat itu, sampai ia melihat surai merah itu memeluk seorang gadis mungil bermanik onyx. Kacamata bertengger dimata indahnya. Nagisa tersenyum disana. Tapi ia tau, Karma sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya.

 **Season A- autumn**

Present Time, Paris.

Ruangan putih itu lenggang. Nagisa Shiota memutar-mutar kursinya sembari memainkan handphone ditangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil

 **"Nah, Nagisa kau datang bukan?"** Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Hmm.. aku tak bisa janji, Isogai." Jawabnya. Diujung sana, Isogai digantikan oleh Nakamura yang mengerang putus asa.

 **"Ayolah Nagisa! kami sudah berkumpul dinegara tempat kau bekerja dan kau tak menyambut kami?"** Nakamura memasang wajah memohonnya. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Aku tetap tak bisa janji, Nakamura-san. Tapi akan kuusahakan. Kau tau sekali bagaimana Lovro sensei kan?" Nagisa mencoba meminta pengertian. Nakamura menggeleng.

 **"Siapapun itu, dia harus mengizinkanmu. Ayolah! Aku ingin melihatmu! Kau juga harus membawa pacarmu!"** Nakamura merajuk. Nagisa tersedak.

" Nakamura-san, aku masih tidak punya pacar!" Jawab Nagisa. kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari seberang sana.

" Hei, siapa saja yang ikut? Sepertinya ramai sekali?" Tanya Nagisa.

 **"Oh, kau akan tau begitu kau sampai disini."** Jawab Nakamura. Kemudian handphone berpindah ketangan Isogai.

 **"Nah, Nagisa kau harus datang. Kau lihat bagaimana Nakamura merajuk bukan? Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama kan?"** Nagisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Lovro sensei bahwa aku harus bertemu dengan kalian. Dimana?" Tanya Isogai menyebutkan nama tempatnya. Setelah itu panggilan itu terputus. Nagisa meregangkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Otaknya sibuk berfikir. Bagaimana jika ternyata pertahanannya runtuh? Bagaimana jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Karma?

"Hhh.. bagaimana ini?" Gumam Nagisa.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan, _Mademoiselle_ Shiota?" sebuah suara tertangkap ditelinga Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyit tanpa menoleh. Ia sudah tau bahwa ada yang memasuki ruangannya saat ia menempelkan kepalanya tadi.

"Sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti, Lucas." Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Lucas- partner kerjanya- tengah menyesap minumannya di sofa ruangan Nagisa sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hmm, kupikir aku akan selalu tau jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Biar kutebak, kau akan pergi reuni dengan teman-teman SMP yang selalu kau banggakan bukan?" Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yah, kau benar. Dan aku terkesan dengan kemampuan menyadapmu." Nagisa meraih handphonenya dan memeriksa sekitar mejanya. Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck.. kau harus lebih teliti lagi, Mademoiselle.. " Ucapnya sambil meraih kalung di leher Nagisa dan menekannya. Terdengar suara 'pik' kecil disana. Nagisa tertawa.

"Oke, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku. Kalau boleh tau kenapa kau sampai repot memasang alat penyadap disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Lucas mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin agar bisa datang tepat waktu saat nona biru kita ini berteriak meminta tolong?" Jawabnya. Nagisa kembali tertawa.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Harusnya kau memasang ini dikalung kekasihmu. Siapa namanya? Evelyn?" Lucas tersenyum.

"Oh tentu saja sudah! Bahkan lebih banyak darimu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan adik kecilku ini terbawa arus atau apa. Kau kecil sekali, kau tau?" Nagisa facepalm.

"Ugh..terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, Lucas." Jawab Nagisa. Lucas tertawa dan mengacak rambut Nagisa. Lucas adalah salah satu murid Lovro sensei yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus Nagisa. ia empat tahun lebih tua dari Nagisa. orangnya hangat dan kocak. Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa lelaki sehangat dia sangat lihai dalam membunuh. Dan bagi Lucas, Nagisa Shiota adalah adik kecilnya yang tak boleh sembarangan disentuh!

"Jadi, kukira kau butuh bantuan?" Lucas berjalan memutar dan berhenti didinding kaca.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan seperti itu." Ucap Nagisa.

"Ya dan tidak. kau lupa aku sangat bisa menebak isi hatimu?" Nagisa memukul pelan bahu Lucas. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Menurutmu evelyn akan marah jika kau menemaniku menghadiri acara semacam itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Lucas terdiam. Memasang pose berfikir.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tenang saja, kalaupun setelahnya Evelyn memutuskan hubungan ini, aku yakin aku masih bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku lagi." Dan Nagisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau akan menemaniku, Lucas. Dan kuingatkan agar kau tak minum banyak diacara itu." Ucap Nagisa. Lucas mengangkat bahunya.

"Butuh sepuluh botol Bourbond untuk membuatku mabuk, Nagisa." Jawab Lucas yakin. Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah mendengarnya.

 **Season A- autumn**

Suasana pantai malam itu nyaman sekali. Tidak terlalu ramai, dan tidak terlalu sepi. Sangat pas untuk Nagisa yang memang tak menyukai keramaian, namun juga tak bisa dibilang cinta dengan kesepian. Nagisa datang dengan mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna kuning berlapis cardigan merah. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan menyamping. Sepatu boot berwarna coklat melengkapi tampilannya malam itu. Lucas menyempatkan diri bersiul dan menggodanya ( " setidaknya jika Evelyn memutuskanku, aku masih memilikimu, Nagisa-chan!"). Lucas sendiri hanya mengenakan sebuah mantel sederhana. Untuk seorang pria Eropa, wajah Lucas tidak bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Tapi menurut Nagisa, mata Lucas yang berwarna hijau cemerlang itu memiliki daya Tarik tersendiri.

 _Meski bagi Nagisa tidak sebanding dengan daya Tarik yang dimiliki manik emas pucat itu._

Pintu restoran itu berdenting saat Lucas membuka pintu. Nagisa tersenyum dan membuka hodienya. Matanya mengitari ruangan sampai ia menemukan Nakamura yang nampak asyik berdebat dengan Kataoka. Nagisa menoleh dan memberi isyarat pada Lucas untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati Kedua gadis yang nampak tak sadar dengan kehadiran Nagisa.

"Nakamura-san, Kataoka-san, lama tak bertemu." Sapa Nagisa. keduanya menoleh.

" NAGISA-CHAAAN!" Nakamura langsung memeluk Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tertawa kecil.

" Astaga, kau masih mungil sekali ya?" Ujar Nakamura. Nagisa hanya bisa menahan kesalnya sedangkan dibelakangnya, Lucas menahan tawa. Nakamura dan Kataoka melihat kearah Lucas dan menatap Nagisa. Nagisa segera melangkah dan menunjuk Lucas.

" Perkenalkan temanku, Lucas Finnigan, dia adalah..-"

"Calon Kekasihnya?" Potong Lucas sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa mendelik dan dengan segera menjentikkan jarinya tepat di telinga Lucas. Lucas segera terduduk.

"Na-Nagisa..dia kenapa?" Tanya Kataoka. Nagisa yang masih kesal mendengus.

"Dia? Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa. beberapa detik kemudian Lucas tersenyum.

"Kau..tega..Nagisa-chan!" Ujarnya terbata. Masih belum pulih benar dari keadaannya. Nagisa hanya tersenyum mengerikan. Yang Nakamura dan Kataoka kenal, itu adalah senyum yang sama seperti yang selalu Nagisa tunjukkan jika ia iangin 'membunuh' dulu.

"Hm? Kau masih tak bisa menahan Nekodamashi-ku? Aku bahkan masih menggunakan level anak kucing tadi." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura dan Kataoka melebarkan matanya.

 _"Itu tadi Nekodamashi? Dan sekarang ia bisa melakukannya hanya dengan jentikan jari?!"_

"Ah, maafkan kami. Jadi, dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Nagisa. kedua temannya segera sadar dari lamunannya.

" Ah, mereka ada di tempat VIP. Koro sensei bilang sebaiknya kita menyewa tempat VIPnya." Jawab Kataoka. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Koro sensei juga ikut? Nagisa tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat kesana." Jawab Nagisa.

"Um. Sensei pasti senang jika semua muridnya hadir. Oh ya, kami juga akan mengadakan latihan membunuh sensei." Ujar Kataoka. Nagisa tertegun.

 _"Um. Sensei pasti senang jika semua muridnya hadir."_

Apa itu berarti… dia juga akan hadir?

 **Season A- autumn**

Tempat VIP yang disewa oleh Koro sensei tepat berada di pinggiran pantai. Ruangan berdinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pantai itu luas. Nagisa bisa melihat beberapa teman lamanya nampak asyik mengobrol. Kemudian Nagisa menangkap sosok gurita yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Lucas, aku akan menemui guruku dulu. Apa kau akan ikut denganku?" Tawar Nagisa. Lucas menatap sekeliling.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman. Karena kuyakin ditempat ini, tidak akanada yang menyakiti adik kecilku bukan?" Ujar Lucas sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali." Jawab Nagisa. Lucas mengangguk dan memanggil saat teringat sesuatu.

"Bluemoon?" Tanya Lucas. Nagisa menoleh dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali mendekati Koro sensei. Koro sensei tengah berbicara dengan Isogai dan Sugaya saat Nagisa sampai dibelakangnya. Nagisa tersenyum saat melihat kenyataan senseinya bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan bloodlustnya. Satu detik dari itu, Koro sensei reflek berpindah tempat. Ia berdiri dibelakang Nagisa sambil menahan lengan Nagisa.

"Sensei, kau bisa mematahkan tulangku." Nagisa meringis. Koro sensei melepas pegangannya.

"Nagisa!" Kemudian tentakel-tentakel itu menarik Nagisa dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Se-Sensei!" Nagisa kemudian tertawa. Lihat, siapa yang menyangka ia akan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?

"Ah rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak sensei bertemu denganmu, Nagisa." Koro sensei akhirnya menurunkan Nagisa. Nagisa hanya tertawa.

"Nah, karena sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita mulai acaranya?" Usul Isogai. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Acara apa?" Tanyanya. Isogai hanya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan agar Nagisa mengikutinya. Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menemukan Lucas sudah dibelakangnya.

"Kurasa kalian akan mengadakan acara khusus?" tanyanya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. Dan tenang saja, Lucas. Kau masih ikut denganku." Ucap Nagisa. Koro sensei menatap Lucas sejenak.

"ah, pasti dia gurumu yang hebat bukan?" Tanya Lucas. Nagisa tersenyum dan menoleh menghadap senseinya.

"Satu-satunya." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei merubah warna kulitnya menjadi pink cerah saat mendengar jawaban Nagisa.

"Kenalkan, Lucas Finnigan, dan ini Koro sensei." Nagisa memperkenalkan mereka.

"Finnigan? Kau mengajak Hacker kemari? Atau kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya?" Koro sensei mulai menggoda. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita segera menyusul Isogai." Ucap Nagisa.

 **Season A- autumn**

Ruangan itu gelap. Sebuah layar besar berwarna putih nampak bercahaya. Nagisa menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan pelan. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menyapa teman yang memanggilnya.

 _"Sejauh ini aman."_ Pikirnya. Kemudian ia melihat tempat kosong didepan sana.

"Ah, Lucas, disana ko-"

"Nagisa?" Nagisa menoleh. Dan matanya sukses melebar. Akabane Karma berdiri dibelakangnya. Bukan, bukan Lucas Finnigan!

"Nagisa.." Panggil Karma lagi. Nagisa merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan?

"Nah, silahkan kalian cari tempat yang kosong. Sebentar lagi filmnya akan diputar!" Seru Mimura. Nagisa menoleh. Karma pun mulai terlepas dari atmosfir aneh disekitar mereka. Kemudian Karma menarik tangan Nagisa untuk duduk disebelahnya. Nagisa segera teringat dengan Lucas. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Kemudian ia menangkap temannya itu sudah duduk disebelah Kurahashi. Nagisa merasa alisnya berkedut.

 _"Dasar Playboy!"_ Umpat Nagisa dalam hati.

"Aku ingin kita bicara, nanti." Ucap Karma tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Nagisa tertarik kedunianya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu." Jawab Nagisa. kemudian para murid itu menikmati film yang diputar Mimura. Nagisa tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada film didepannya. ia lebih berkonsentrasi dengan Laki-laki disebelahnya. Setelah film selesai, Mimura berdiri untuk menyombongkan diri bahwa film tersebut masih belum launching dan mereka adalah orang-orang beruntung karena bisa melihatnya secara ekslusif.

"Tapi kau memang harus membiarkan kami menontonnya gratis seperti ini, Mimura. Mengingat kau membuat film itu berdasarkan kisah nyata saat kita SMP!" Celetuk Yoshida. Kemudian mereka semua beranjak untuk menuju ruang pertama tadi. Nagisa segera berdiri saat tangan milik sang merah menggenggamnya erat.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Kita tidak akan bicara disini bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam.

"Kita harus bicara diluar, Karma." Ajak Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

"Ok~." Karma berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Nagisa. ia memperhatikan punggung mungil didepannya. sudah berapa lama mereka tak bertemu? Kenapa punggung itu masih sama? Dari luar yang terlihat hanya kesan kuat. tapi Karma selalu bisa melihatnya. Kerapuhan itu. keduanya keluar dari ruangan gelap itu untuk mendapati teman-temannya tengah melakukan usaha pembunuhan. Nagisa bahkan bisa melihat Lucas berbinar dan berjalan kearah Isogai ( "Hei, izinkan aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya juga!"). Nagisa hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tertawa datar. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Karma menunjuk sebuah meja kosong.

"Disana." Tunjuknya. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti Karma. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan.

"Apa kabar?" Karma membuka pembicaraan. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Karma-kun?" Nagisa balik bertanya. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Seperti biasa, kurasa." Jawab Karma. Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Karma. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Lucas. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya dan mendengus pelan.

"Bukan. Dia hanya seniorku. Dan entah kenapa dia selalu membanggakan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak yang protektif." Jawab Nagisa. Karma hanya ber humming mendengar jawaban Nagisa. kemudian Nagisa tersenyum dan menatap manik favoritnya.

"dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma hanya tersenyum santai.

"Aku..yah, kata beberapa orang aku termasuk orang yang popular dikalangan wanita. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

"dan diantara wanita itu? kufikir kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan typemu, Karma-kun." Karma hanya tertawa.

"Ya dan tidak. lagipula..-"

"Hmm? Karma, aku tau Okuda-san sedang tak ikut denganmu. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan berselingkuh dengan Nagisa." Goda Nakamura. Karma tertawa. Nagisa juga tertawa. Tidak.. Nagisa 'tertawa'. Jadi Karma memang bersama Okuda?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Asano?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Eh? Aku?" Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan anak kepala sekolah itu?

"Ya. Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi yang pernah punya hubungan dengan Asano?" Isogai tertawa. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Hubungan? Aku? Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Tak usah menyembunyikannya, Nagisa~..kau tau, Okuda benar-benar patah hati melihatmu dan Asano berpelukan saat itu. bahkan menurut Karma, dia mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali karenamu." Kali ini suara Maehara. Okuda? Bunuh diri? Asano? Berpelukan? Kemudian otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

 _"Kumohon, Shiota-san!" surai jingga itu menunduk didepannya. Nagisa hanya menatapnya prihatin. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendu._

 _"Maafkan aku, asano-kun." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Asano mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian pemuda nyaris sempurna itu tertegun dan berujung dengan senyuman tipis._

 _"Sudah kuduga, aku tak akan bisa mengalahkannya.. Akabane, bukan?" Nagisa terdiam dan tersenyum._

 _"Ternyata..aku harus kalah..lagi.." Asano kembali menunduk._

 _"Asano-kun.." Nagisa meraih tubuh tinggi itu dan memeluknya._

 _"Maafkan aku..tapi aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku." Nagisa berusaha memberi smangat. Ia bisa mendengar Asano menghela nafas berat. Kemudian asano menjauhkan diri dari Nagisa._

 _"Kalau kau bilang begitu. Pergilah. Rasanya aku selalu dipermalukan didepan mantan murid kelas 3-E." Ucap Asano. Nagisa tertawa dan kemudian menatap Asano lembut._

 _"Terimakasih, Asano..karena kau memiliki perasaan itu untukku. Kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa menjadi..teman?" Tanya Nagisa ragu. Asano tertawa kecil._

 _"Tentu saja, Nagisa-chan?" asano mengulurkan tangannya. Nagisa menyambut tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat._

Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Kejadian itu! ia ingat setelah kejadian itu, Nagisa pergi mencari Karma untuk menemukannya tengah berpelukan dengan Okuda.

"Hei, Nagisa?" Nakamura melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam.

"Jadi, kalian menyimpulkan kejadian itu..sendiri?" Ucap Nagisa pelan.

"Hmm? tapi memang itu yang terjadi bukan?" Tanya Maehara. Disampingnya Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalian bahkan tak mendengarnya langsung dari mulutku." Bela Nagisa.

"Hei-hei..kau tak perlu marah hanya karena kami menanyakan hal itu. wajar bukan? kau bahkan tak menemui kami saat kau harus bekerja ke luar negeri seperti ini." Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa terdiam..

"Yah..harusnya kau memberitahu kami. Kau tau, Okuda benar-benar cinta mati dengannya. Tidak kusangka kau akan merebut hati Asano-kun." Kali ini Maehara menggoda. Nagisa terdiam.

"Kau bilang Okuda mencoba bunuh diri karena itu?"

"Um. Tapi bersyukurlah karena Karma selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Dan akhirnya ia menjadi pangeran yang selalu menyelamatkan putrinya." Karma melempar serbet kewajah Nakamura. Ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa. Kecuali Nagisa. otaknya tiba-tiba terasa penuh. Kenangan dan perasaan masa lalu itu menghantuinya. Ditinggalkan..sendirian.. sebatang kara. Nagisa merasa mual.

"Karma-kun..kau, bersama Okuda?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak. dia tidak ikut karena ada penelitian di kampusnya." Ucapan Karma terasa berbeda. Yang Nagisa dengar adalah.

 _"Tentu saja tidak. dia sudah hampir bunuh diri karenamu."_

"Hmm.. begitu.." Nagisa menggenggam serbet ditangannya erat.

"Kalian.." Seketika para murid berhenti bersuara.

"Maafkan aku karena tak pernah membawa pembicaraan ini keluar. Memang benar Asano-kun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak pernah membalas perasaannya." Ucap Nagisa pelan. Seisi ruangan hening.

"Eh?"

"Bohong!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Nagisa tersenyum.

"Kalian..kalian percaya dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak datang dari mulutku sendiri?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Para murid menatap Nagisa.

"Apa..itu juga menjadi alasannya?" Tanya Nagisa pelan.

"Alasan?"

"Um. Aku tau kalian sudah mengadakan reuni beberapa kali. Dan aku yakin sejak kelulusan aku dan beberapa anak disini masih saling berkomunikasi. Apa karena kalian ingin menjaga perasaan Okuda? Karena itu aku..tak pernah diberitahu tentang reuni-reuni sebelumnya?" Tanya Nagisa. teman-teman Nagisa menunduk. Tak tau harus berkata apa. Nagisa tau jawabannya. Ia tau.

"Hh.. sudahlah, tak apa. Sampaikan salamku pada Okuda-san, Karma-kun. Itu hanya salah faham. Kuharap ia mau..memaafkanku." Nagisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dan berdiri. Karma dengan reflek menangkap pergelangan tangan Nagisa.

"Nagisa, dengarkan. Kami mungkin egois. Tapi kami yang tak tau apa-apa ini hanya ingin menghiburnya. Menjaga perasaannya." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Poker facenya terpasang sempurna.

 _Bagaimana dengan perasaanku?_

"Um. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Nagisa tersenyum. " Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi. Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." Nagisa melepas pegangan Karma dan tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapan teman-temannya.

"Nagisa!" Panggil Nakamura. Namun Nagisa tak menoleh. Dan ketika mereka berhasil melihat wajah Nagisa setelah gadis itu berbelok dan menyusuri dinding kaca, mereka terdiam. Mereka bisa melihat tatapan kosong dan senyuman kecil diwajah gadis itu. keheningan masih tercipta sampai sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu keasyikan kalian, tapi adakah yang bisa memberitahuku dimana Nagisa?" Lucas tersenyum sopan didepan mereka.

 **Season A- autumn**

"Hmm.. jadi kalian mau bilang kalau teman biru kalian itu meninggalkanku disini?" Lucas mengusap dagunya. Kemudian ia menoleh.

"seingatku dia bukan tipe orang yang suka meninggalkan pasangannya. Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku sedang berbicara dengan guru gurita kalian?" Tanya Lucas. Para mantan murid kelas 3-E saling berpandangan bingung.

"Maafkan kami, Nii-san..tapi kurasa kau tak perlu tau apa yang terjadi." Karma yang sedang bersender di dinding kaca mengeluarkan suaranya. Lucas menoleh dan memperhatikan Karma. Rambut merah, manik emas pucat..

"Hoo, jadi kau Karma?" Karma mengernyit.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak ingat kita pernah berkenalan." Jawab Karma. Senyum innocentnya tetap berkembang.

"Ya. Kita memang tak pernah berkenalan. Tapi aku tau siapa kau. Setidaknya aku tau dari Nagisa-chan." Jawab Lucas. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Nah, aku cukup tau tentang kalian. Karena bagi Nagisa aku adalah tempatnya membuang segala macam cerita tentang sekolahnya yang –menurut Nagisa- tak ada duanya. Dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas Nagisa sebagai partner kerja. Juga.." Lucas tersenyum. Namun senyumnya bukanlah senyum yang sedari tadi ditampakkannya. Mereka semua tau..pria didepan mereka saat ini tengah melepas nafsu membunuhnya.

"Bagiku, Nagisa adalah adik kecil yang harus kulindungi." Jawabnya. Semua orang menatap Lucas ragu. Sampai akhirnya Isogai maju.

"Baiklah..kuharap setelah ini, kami bisa meminta bantuanmu sebagai orang terdekat Nagisa saat ini." Ucap Isogai. Lucas tersenyum. Kemudian Isogai menceritakan inti dari permasalahannya. Lucas terdiam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas saat Isogai selesai menceritakannya.

"Hhh.. aku yakin aku tak ingin ikut campur. Tapi, kurasa kalian juga terlalu egois dengan sikap semacam itu." Jawaban Lucas membuat mereka semua menunduk jengah.

"aku tidak akan membahas Okuda atau siapa itu.." Lucas menatap mereka dan berhenti dimanik Karma yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Tapi apa kalian juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya?" Pertanyaan Lucas membuat mereka terhenyak.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mencari anak itu sebelum dia mulai bertindak bodoh." Lucas berdiri dan mengenakan mantelnya.

"Bertindak bodoh?" Sugino menatap Lucas heran. Sejak kapan Nagisa suka bertindak bodoh?

"Kalian tidak tau? Nagisa pernah mengidap depresi. Dan meskipun dia tak pernah menunjukkannya lagi akhir-akhir ini, bukan berarti itu tidak akan muncul lagi. Jadi, aku akan mencarinya. Terimakasih sudah menceritakannya kepadaku." Lucas tersenyum ramah dan sudah akan berlari saat pundaknya ditahan.

"Aku ikut. Dan aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi selama..aku meninggalkannya." Ujar Karma. Lucas tersenyum.

"Tentu." Jawab Lucas. Karma bergegas mengikuti Lucas.

"Kami juga ikut!" Isogai dan Sugino berteriak. Kemudian seisi ruangan ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Nagisa.

 **Season A- autumn**

Mobil Porsche hitam itu berhenti tepat sebelum jembatan di sungai Seine. Nagisa membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar untuk kemudian berjalan perlahan. Rambutnya dimainkan oleh angin musim gugur. Dingin menggigit kulitnya. Ia tak mengenakan mantelnya. Tidak.. Nagisa tak sempat memikirkannya. Ia hanya butuh kesunyian itu. Nagisa bukan tidak tau kalau saat itu udara sedang berada dipuncak keekstreman. Dia tidak sengaja mendengarnya diacara berita yang ia tonton pagi tadi. Tapi Nagisa tak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya sendiri. Bahkan Nagisa tidak yakin jiwanya masih berada disana. Kaki itu melangkah pelan. Dan ketika tangannya menyentuh pembatas jembatan yang terasa dingin saat ia pegang, matanya menemukannya. Riak kecil dibawah sana nampak merengek mengundangnya untuk ikut berbaur bersama mereka. Perlahan masih dengan kekosongan, bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Bagi Nagisa Shiota, melompat dimalam itu bukanlah pilihan yang hanya perlu melompat dan membeku disana bukan?

 **Season A- autumn**

Lucas melirik pemuda merah disebelahnya. Pemuda itu nampak gelisah. Terlihat dari caranya menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

"Kau bisa melukai jarimu." Tegur Lucas. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Selama ini, teguran semacam itu tak mempan untukku." Ujar Karma. Kemudian ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba keberuntungannya dalam menemukan Nagisa.

"Kau ada ide kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Karma. Lucas nampak berfikir.

"Kurasa dia tak akan ke Eiffel atau Arc de Triomphe. Dia sudah pernah gagal untuk bunuh diri disana. Mungkin kita bisa mencari di.." Lucas menyebutkan nama beberapa tempat. Sedangkan Karma mengernyit.

"Dan ada apa dengan tempat-tempat itu?" Tanya Karma heran. Lucas mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tau, itu tempat yang bagus untuk bunuh diri. Sepi dimalam hari." Jawaban Lucas membuat Karma melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau yakin Nagisa akan bunuh diri?" Tanya Karma.

"Karena itulah yang terjadi saat dia mulai depresi. Bahkan aku yakin penyakitnya itu sudah sampai ketingkat skezoaffectif." Keluh Lucas. Karma melebarkan matanya.

"Kau bercanda! Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sering mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh ditelinganya?" Lucas mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau tau alasanku tak pernah membiarkan dia sendirian?" Tanya Lucas. Karma menggeleng.

"Karena dia sangat percaya bahwa dia sendirian didunia ini. entahlah.. dia pernah bergumam tentang semua orang yang meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Dia yang tiba-tiba saja menghilan-"

"Karena kau!" Lucas memotong ucapan Karma. " Kau pikir kenapa Nagisa menghilang?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku?" Karma menatap Lucas heran.

"Um. Karena teman dekatnya, Akabane Karma, yang pernah berjanji akan melindunginya, dan tak akan meninggalkannya, membuatnya patah hati." Jawab Lucas. Karma terdiam. Apa katanya tadi? Lucas kembali melirik Karma dan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau belum paham, gadis bodoh itu mencintaimu. Dan kau tau sejak kapan dia menjadi aneh dengan penyakitnya? Sejak dia tau kau tak akan pernah mencintainya. Sejak dia menjadi sangat yakin bahwa setiap orang yang ia cintai akan direbut darinya. Sejak ia meyakini bahwa tuhan menciptakannya memang untuk sendirian. Dan pikirannya yang bodoh itulah yang membuatku dan Lovro sensei mengawasinya dengan.." Lucas mengernyit dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

" Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu? Maaf, bisa antarkan kami ke sungai seine?" Ucap Lucas setelah ia ingat bahwa ia sudah menempelkan alat pelacak di cincin perak milik Nagisa.

 **Season A- autumn**

Nagisa membiarkan telinganya kali ini. tak menutupi. Suara ituterus mengejeknya. Mengejek kenyataan yang menghampirinya. Ia merasa hampa. Kenapa ia harus sedih jika ini semua akan segera berakhir? Nagisa meraih jembatan didepannya dan menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya mendendangkan suara suara seperti dukungan untuknya. Menyuruhnya untuk melompat. Menawarkan hilangnya semua rasa sakit didalam hatinya. Tawaran yang amat menggiurkan. Dan detik berikutnya, Nagisa tak lagi mendengar saat Isogai berteriak panic. Saat sugino berusaha menggapai tangannya. Saat Nakamura berteriak histeris. Saat punggungnya menyentuh apa yang diinginkannya. Permukaan air itu ternyata benar-benar dingin!

 **Season A- autumn**

Nagisa membuka matanya saat telinganya menangkap bunyi asing. Kemudian ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Sebuah alat monitor terpasang disampingnya. Menampilkan detak jantungnya. Nagisa merasa pening. Ia mencoba untuk duduk dan berhasil. Disaat itu juga ia menyadari surai merah diseberang ruangan nampak menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kah..ma-kun?" Suaranya nampak seperti bisikan. Karma menghela nafas lega dan menghampiri Nagisa.

"Kau..apa yang kau rasakan? Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ucap Karma. Nagisa hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak lama kemudian, dokter berjalan memasuki ruangan dan memeriksa keadaan Nagisa. setelah mencatat beberapa perkembangan, dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan. Karma tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian matanya kembali pada surai biru yang tengah menunduk.

"Kena..pa?" Gumam Nagisa.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa sesulit itu?" Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya. Karma tertegun. Wajah mungil itu sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Kenapa sesulit itu menjemput kematian, Karma-kun?" ucap Nagisa lirih. Karma merasakannya. Rasa sakit dalam suara Nagisa. Karma berjalan mendekat.

"Karena ini belum masamu, Nagisa. berhentilah bertindak konyol. Suatu saat masamu akan datang tanpa harus kau cari. Karena kematian itu pasti dimiliki setiap orang." Karma mengangkat wajah Nagisa. "Jadi berhentilah membunuh dirimu sendiri, Nagisa." Lanjut Karma.

"Kau tidak tau, Karma..kau tidak pernah tau.." Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Tidak sanggup menatap manik Karma lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku.." Nagisa tersentak. Karma meminta maaf?

"aku.. harusnya aku bisa berfikir..seperti yang Lucas katakan. Kenapa aku hanya peduli dengan perasaan Okuda-san? Lucas benar. Kami tak pernah memikirkanmu. Sama sekali..tidak pernah.." Karma menggumam lirih. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak Karma..kalian melakukan hal yang benar.. setidaknya kalian bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Okuda-san."

"Dan gagal menyelamatkanmu?" Nagisa membeku mendengar jawaban Karma.

"Nagisa..aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Lucas. Dan..kenapa.. kau melakukannya?" Tanya Karma lirih.

"Karena tak akan ada yang berbeda. Suara itu terus datang. Membisikkan kepadaku bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa berjalan bersamamu. Bahwa aku tak akan pernah memiliki orang yang akan selalu berdiri disampingku. Karena itu.." Nagisa tersenyum sendu. " Matipun tak ada bedanya, Karma-kun.. tidakank au yang protes dengan kematianku." Ucap Nagisa. Karma mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau salah." Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah marah Karma kemudian Karma menarik dagu Nagisa dan menyatu disana. Nagisa terdiam. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin itu hanya delusi. Tapi semua terasa nyata. Bibir lembut Karma yang menekan lembut bibirnya. Semua nyata! Karma melepas ciumannya dan menatap Nagisa marah.

"Kau egois. Kau berfikir tanpa melihat sekitarmu! Kau tau bagaimana jantungku bereaksi saat mendengar cerita Lucas tentangmu? Otakku bertanya, apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku gagal menyelamatkanmu, lagi? Apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau pergi selamanya dari kehidupanku? Lihat aku, Nagisa! singkirkan semua bisikan konyol itu!" Karma menatap Nagisa tajam. Nagisa terdiam.

"Karma..aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri..aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu.. dan.. Okuda-san." Ucap Nagisa. Karma meraih bahu Nagisa dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tak pernah menanyakannya padaku." Nagisa menatap Karma bingung. " Kau hanya melihatnya! Kau tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Karma menunduk sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap Nagisa lurus.

"Shiota Nagisa..aku, dan Okuda.. kami tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan." Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak pernah menjelaskan hubungan kami. Kau tau, hubungan kami seperti.. Lucas ank au, kurasa." Karma tersenyum. Nagisa masih terpaku. Benarkah? Apa itu bukan kebohongan? Karma menangkap keraguan dimata Nagisa. kemudian ia memeluk Nagisa erat.

"Nagisa..dengarkan aku.. mulai sekarang, jangan dengarkan bisikan konyol itu.. kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku. Mendengar suaraku..perkataanku.." Karma menyelipkan rambut biru Nagisa kebelakang telinganya.

"Shiota Nagisa..aku mencintaimu..aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku..lagi." Bisik Karma. Nagisa membeku. Kalimat itu mengalir hangat. Nagisa melepas keresahannya. Nagisa dibutuhkan? Karma takut kehilangan Nagisa? perasaan itu membuncah menghasilkan Kristal bening di pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum. Melepas dirinya yang selalu berbisik pesimistis.

"Um..maafkan aku, Karma-kun. Terimakasih.." Nagisa membalas pelukan itu. cahaya mentari senja yang menerobos masuk membawa kehangatan bagi keduanya.

 **END**

 **Omake~**

" Nurufufufufu~" Koro sensei tertawa sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Haaah..jadi ini alasan Karma mengusir kita dari kamar Nagisa?" Nakamura tersenyum iblis.

"Tidak, kurasa dia hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Nagisa saat dia bangun." Kali ini Isogai berusaha mengambil kesimpulan yang lebih baik.

"Tapi siapa yang menyangka Karma hanya menyayangi Okuda sebatas itu? kalian yakin Okuda tidak mencintai Karma?" Maehara mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Kalau itu, kalian tak usah khawatir.." Koro sensei tersenyum misterius.

"eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sugino heran.

"Okuda-san sudah selesai dengan penelitiannya. Dan dia bilang dia akan menyusul kita. Karena itu sensei mengirimkan dua tiket pesawat. Untuknya dan Asano-kun." Jawab Koro sensei.

Hening…

"HEEEE? Setelah semua yang disebabkan empat orang itu? astagaa.." Nakamura menghela nafas lelah.

" Hei! Hei! Lihat! Karma dan Nagisa melakukannya lagi! KYAAAA." Fuwa melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak senang.

" Mana! Mana!" Nakamura bersemangat menyibak bahu kedua temannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum iblis dan menoleh kearah Lucas.

"Kau akan memberikan video ini padaku juga bukan, Lucas?" Ujar Nakamura. Lucas hanya tertawa datar.

 _"Ugh..maafkan aku Nagisa, tapi salahmu juga tak segera menyadari beberapa kamera yang kutempel diruanganmu."_ Lucas menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum pasrah membayangkan dirinya mendapatkan Nekodamashi tingkat tinggi nanti. Kemudian matanya terpaku di layar laptopnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Nagisa nampak sebahagia itu.

END!


End file.
